


Coupe de saké

by Resha_Tsubaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS</p><p>Dans cette situation, sous le choc, il ne pouvait que pleurer en voyant cette personne en face de lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupe de saké

**One Piece – Dark Past :** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeeKYvqBX8s>

 

A la recherche d'une sortie, interpellé par Bellamy et Bartolomeo, Luffy n'avait jamais songé rencontrer une troisième personne. Enfin, si. Croiser d'autres individus n'était en soi pas surprenant, il était plutôt question de leur identité. Jamais il n'avait envisagé un tel retournement de situation ; dans les circonstances actuelles, il se focalisait sur Law et la façon dont il allait le secourir, sans compter son équipage disséminé un peu partout : certains l'attendaient derrière ces murs, d'autres manigançaient avec les jouets tandis que le reste était en route pour la prochaine île. Ainsi, la venue d'un nouvel allié avait été la dernière hypothèse dans son esprit.

Il l'avait quasiment immédiatement reconnu. Le son de sa voix l'avait intrigué de manière assez vague, sans plus. Ce fut lorsqu'il aperçut son visage qu'il perdit tous ses moyens. Jusqu'alors, il ne s'était jamais demandé de quelle manière il réagirait dans ces cas-là ; tout simplement parce que cette éventualité n'avait jamais semblé réalisable. Après avoir entendu la nouvelle ce jour-là, il n'en avait jamais douté la moindre seconde. Il avait cru aux paroles de celui qui la lui avait apportée.

En conséquence, sa venue le déstabilisait totalement.

Ses yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites, son visage s'était vraisemblablement déformé d'une manière plutôt comique d'un point de vue externe. Il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Sa spontanéité, qui d'ordinaire constituait son point fort, demeurait inerte. Luffy ne parvenait pas à bouger. C'était si soudain, si inattendu... Pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ces années ? Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se sentait à la fois si heureux et si triste... Si son esprit n'avait pas été embrouillé et pétrifié, sans doute se serait-il posé des questions : comment avait-il survécu à l'attaque du Dragon céleste ? Où avait-il passé les douze dernières années ? Pourquoi réapparaissait-il seulement maintenant ?

Où se trouvait-il deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'Ace était mort ?

Pourtant, il ne songea à aucune de ces interrogations ; il ne pouvait que pleurer en regardant l'individu si familier en face de lui. Malgré les traces de l'explosion encore visibles sur son visage, il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. Seulement à ce moment-là se rendit-il compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Son corps ne lui répondait pas ; il lui était impossible de constater de ses propres mains qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un esprit. Jamais encore il n'en avait rencontré, si on excluait Thriller Bark d'une certaine manière. L'imaginer en vie était bien trop beau. Il aurait volontiers prononcé son nom, si seulement l'émotion n'enserrait pas ses cordes vocales. Ses mains moites pendant le long de son corps tremblaient.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait découvert son identité ? Quelques secondes, probablement. Il aurait juré des heures. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, allongé. Durant tout ce temps, ses yeux s'étaient transformés en fontaines. Parmi toutes les possibilités qui lui étaient proposées, il restait là, immobile, à fixer la personne en face de lui. Sa tête vide ne lui soufflait pas de se jeter dans ses bras ; cette éventualité n'était nullement envisagée. De toute façon, la personne en face de lui réagissait à l'identique. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas préparés à ce problème. Seules les larmes coulant à flot offraient un quelconque spectacle aux autres individus autour d'eux.

Car c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

 


End file.
